


Say No To This

by tothosewhogroundme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton References, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Redemption, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothosewhogroundme/pseuds/tothosewhogroundme
Summary: By the grace of your training, I will not be seduced... Rey has other plans for Ben Solo. Rey's going to bring him back to the light by ANY means necessary. Based on lyrics from "Say No to This" from Hamilton. Post-TLJ.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fate has a weird sense of timing. I happened to become obsessed with Reylo and the Hamilton album at the same time and this fic was born. I was inspired by the song of the same name, but you in no way need to have a knowledge of the musical or even the song to read this fic. Each chapter will include a few lines of lyrics that are pertinent to that particular chapter. That being said, I think listening to the song at least once will help give you the vibe I'm going for here.
> 
> I haven't written fanfiction since 2011 and this is my first Star Wars fic, so please be kind. Reviews greatly appreciated!

_There's nothing like summer in the city_

_Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty_

_There's trouble in the air, you can smell it_

 

The climate here is not unlike Takodana, Rey thinks to herself as she takes in the lush greenery and vast ocean. After escaping the First Order on Crait, the small pack of Resistance fighters sought refuge on Theodosia, a sanctuary planet founded by ancient monks in the days of the Old Republic for those escaping political or religious turmoil. A perfect place to hide from the First Order, the general had said. To hide from that _monster_ , Rey’s mind rebuts. After recent loses, the band of survivors agreed the time had come to regroup and heal rather than fight.

 

Since their arrival, Rey has tried to occupy her time, enjoying anything from the open-air markets in the city to the natural beauty surrounding the small base the Resistance now calls home. Summers here are much more enjoyable than the desert. She attends meetings with Leia, flies with Chewie, trains with Finn. Anything to keep busy and keep her thoughts away from _him_.

 

The Force betrays her efforts every time.

 

When the Force connects them, she feels the ever-present conflict eating away at the man half the galaxy now calls Supreme Leader. His hard eyes become soft as their eyes and souls connect. An ocean, a parsec away, a war away, yet, here in her quarters, he only feels a moment away. She knows she should ignore him, curse him, turn him away, but in these quiet moments she lets him in.

 

They’ve long since accepted their fate; forever connected in the Force.

 

Conversation never lasts long. Rey attempts to bring out the light; he attempts to bring out the dark. A battle of wills. Sometimes Rey asks about his family. He asks about her location. They change the subject.

 

Resigned, they sit in silence. Rey studies his face and knows no matter how hard she tries, despite his sins, she can never fully hate this man. They let the force flow between them, comforting one another, chasing the loneliness away. The Force is palpable in these stolen moments.

 

In the late hours of the night, she fantasizes about those dark eyes bearing into her soul, beckoning her with an outstretched hand. _Rey, join me_. An incomprehensible heat grows inside her, a flutter deep in her core. What would have happened if she accepted his offer? Would she be in his bed now instead of alone in her Resistance bunk?

 

Images of his strong features flash through her mind. The brief glimpse of his bare chest is enough to fuel many of her late-night fantasies. Tonight, eyes closed, she imagines those strong muscles braced above her, rippling with exertion. She lets out a low moan as her hand slowly moves down her body and dips into her wet folds. She desperately wishes it was his hand replacing her own. When their hands had briefly met on Ahch-To, the electricity between them was palpable. She can only imagine the sensations he would create within her with his own ministrations on her clit. The thought excites her more and her hand moves faster with need. Soon she’s reaching her climax and calling out.

 

“Ben!”

 

-

 

“Leia, may I speak with you? Alone?” Rey fidgets in front of the general as Resistance members pour out of the conference room after another recruitment meeting.

 

“Of course, my child,” Leia responds with slight concern. Leia takes Rey by the arm and they move towards the large expansive window facing out towards the great body of water Rey admires so much. Along the shore, trees bloom pink. The view gives her a renewed sense of confidence. Rey waits until she hears the distinct hiss of the doors sealing behind the last of the multitude exiting to continue their duties.

 

“I have a plan.” Rey hesitates, “But I don’t think you’re going to like it.”

 

The seasoned general and hero of the Rebellion cocks an eyebrow.

 

“Is this in regards to new member recruitment?” Leia inquires, referring to the recently concluded meeting.

 

“Kind of… Specifically your son.”

 

Rey’s comment takes the heartbroken mother by surprise for the briefest moment. The last time Leia had heard someone refer to the newly appointed Supreme Leader of the First Order as her son was—Han. Rey sees a whisper of pain cross the general’s face before returning neutral.

 

Rey lets out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She must press on. “As you know, during my time with your brother on Ahch-To, we discussed bringing Ben Solo back to the light. Master Skywalker didn’t think it could be done. I did. I still do. I said he was our last hope and I stand by that.”

 

“Rey-”

 

“I know my first attempt didn’t work as I had hoped, but he’s changing. I felt it. Kriff! He killed Snoke, his own master to protect me! In the eyes of the First Order, he committed high treason to save a member of the Resistance. I know there is good in him. And I know you do too.”

 

“Rey, I’m his mother. Of course, I’ll always believe there is good in him. I regret that I had a moment on Crait where my faith in him faltered. As the First Order advanced, I believed my son to be gone for good.” Leia pauses, casting her eyes toward the midday sun sparkling off the magnificent blue water in an attempt to keep her own eyes dry.

 

After she’s somewhat composed herself, she continues, “I want nothing more than to bring my son home. But look what happened to Han. To all the men and women of the Resistance who have died. He is so far from the light, I don’t know how to bring him back.”

 

“I do.”

 

-

 

“Absolutely not!”

 

“But Leia, just hear me out!”

 

“Seduction?! I may not know as much about the Force as Luke, but I’m pretty sure seducing someone to the light side is not how the light side of the Force works!”

 

The idea had come to Rey one night after one of her _encounters_ with the dark-haired phantom that haunts her day and night. Her failed attempts to bring him to the light weighed particularly heavy on her as of late. Rey could sense the dark side threatening to overtake him with each passing day. Clearly, her last attempt was the wrong approach. Time to rethink her strategy. She knew Ben Solo needed to be turned back to the light before it was too late.

 

The Force-sensitive pair had shared the briefest touch one evening when the idea came to her. The electricity in that one touch stunned her and she could see the same reflection in his own eyes. Standing close, his eyes filled with desire for acceptance, for… something else. She knew the same desires reflected in her own irises.

 

Just as before, this touch revealed insight into the man before her. The Force needed to tell her something. Almost like a dream, an image was brought before her mind’s eye.

 

_By the grace of your training, I will not be seduced…_

 

The idea came as a spark and only continued to grow in heat and intensity. At first, she tried to extinguish it, push away the maddening thought. Rey, a nobody from nothing, _seducing_ Kylo Ren, a prince from galaxy legend, away from darkness?  Absurd, she thinks. The Force washes her in reassurance and she accepts her fate.

 

“Leia, Ben and I… we’re bonded. Through the Force. I don’t know how to explain this connection we have, but when we’re together, I feel...” Rey trails off, not knowing how to even begin to describe her feelings towards Ben Solo turned Kylo Ren. “I know if I could just take advantage of th-”

 

“Take advantage of my son?”

 

“To bring him to the light!”

 

“By whoring yourself to the First Order?”

 

The comment is delivered like a blow to the face. Rey takes a step back and lowers her eyes. Leia, immediately regretting her choice of words, moves to take Rey’s hand.

 

“Oh honey, I’m sorry. I realize there is more than one way of seduction. Unfortunately, that was more of my husband’s expertise.” The women share a smile. “I know you want to help. The compassion you have for my son is commendable. I think most remaining members of the Resistance would shoot him on site if given the chance.” Leia let’s out a sound that resembles a hybrid of a laugh and sob. Rey looks at her with sad eyes.

 

“Just give me a chance. When he asked me to join him, I could feel his compassion, his desire. If I can access his heart, he’ll turn to the light. Please, he’s our only hope,” Rey begs like a love-sick teenager.

 

Leia sits, not saying anything for a while. Rey is about to leave, accepting defeat when Leia sighs, shaking her head. “Under normal circumstances, I would deny your request immediately. But the Resistance is all of fifty strong right now and we’re desperate. The First Order gets stronger by the day and the galaxy needs all the hope it can get. And if there’s any girl that can turn my son’s heart, it’s you.”

 

Leia holds Rey’s face in her weathered hands and Rey softly smiles.

 

“Be careful in the art of seduction, Rey. While he may be seduced to the light, you could just as easily be seduced to the dark. How do you think my son got to be where he is now?”

 

“I will not be seduced. I’ve resisted the dark before and I can do it again. I won’t fail you, General,” Rey says with a confidence that would put Poe Dameron to shame.

 

Leia offers her a smile lacking all confidence Rey just exuded. “Go. You’ll be travelling to Coruscant, and you’ll need to prepare for your journey. Return here after dining hour is over and we’ll discuss your plans in more detail.”

 

Rey nods, understanding that the older woman before her desires a quiet moment alone as a grieving matriarch before resuming the role of general. Rey’s determination to save Ben Solo is only heightened as she exits the room.

 

-

 

“What do you mean you can’t tell us anything about the mission?” Finn asks flabbergasted.

 

“That’s kind of the whole point of a secret mission, Finn,” Poe laughs.

 

The trio of Resistance fighters are sitting together sharing their mealtime like they do almost every evening. Rey decided it best to warn her comrades about her upcoming departure rather than disappearing for fear of the overprotective Finn leading an unnecessary rescue mission straight into the heart of the First Order.

 

“All you need to know is I’m leaving tomorrow and I don’t know how long I’ll be gone. The general has approved my mission and I’m going _alone_ ,” Rey warns. She fears she being too harsh to her friends, but she cannot risk any interference.

 

-

 

Rey sits on a flat rock on the shore of the lake, peering out into its black depths. Preparations for her journey to the capital of the First Order had been completed and knowing sleep would not come easily tonight, Rey decided to seek comfort in the gentle sounds of the waves coming ashore. She admires the reflection of Theodosia’s twin moons dancing on the surface of the water and smiles.

 

“Soon, Ben, you won’t be an ocean away. You’ll only be a moment away.”


	2. Chapter 2

_I hadn't slept in a week_

_I was weak, I was awake_

_You never seen a bastard ~~orphan~~_

_More in need of a break_

 

After the events on Crait, his new position of power brought Kylo Ren to the First Order’s new planetary capital of Coruscant. Recent conquest had brought the former capital of the Empire into the hands of the First Order and subsequently would now be the place Kylo calls home. The First Order made quick work of repairing the old Senate building and repurposing the chambers to fit First Order needs. Quite frankly, the place reminds Kylo of a childhood spent in the Senate with his mother. His skin crawls at the memory of Ben Solo.

 

Kylo sits at his new desk in his new office in his new role, all much grander than he could ever want or need. He’s pouring over report after report on his datapad trying not to be bored to tears. _Is this how Master Snoke spent most of his time?_ He’s been at this for days and Kylo’s ready to start pulling pieces of jet-black hair out. Did Rey know this is what ruling the galaxy would be? Is that why she denied him?

 

When he killed his master, he was not a power-hungry apprentice looking to take his master’s throne, but rather a naïve boy willing to throw away everything he’s worked for, for a girl. Look what that got him. More work, power, fame and no one to share it with.

 

He’s never felt lonelier than at this moment, he thinks. For a moment he almost regrets killing his old master, but the thought is fleeting. No, the loss of his guidance was a price well paid to ensure the safety of the scavenger with unfathomable power. She’s nothing yet she means everything. Given the choice again, Kylo knows he would not alter his actions. He would strike Snoke down with no hesitation. Not like with his fath-

 

Kylo sets down his datapad and closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, clearly inherited by the man that just invaded his thoughts. If only he had killed his master before _that_ incident. Then the space pirate would still be galivanting around the galaxy, still ashamed of his son. But the look in his eyes…

 

No, he cannot go down this shame spiral now. The galaxy needs a leader. He _will_ finish what his grandfather started. Kylo just wished the process didn’t involve endless meetings and reports.

 

-

 

It’s night when he finally escapes from his office to return to his quarters.

 

While Kylo’s new position had some drawbacks, it turns out being Supreme Leader of half the galaxy has some benefits Kylo had not anticipated. Moving from the _Finalizer_ to Coruscant, the First Order had ensured that Kylo’s every need would be met. They supplied an expansive apartment across the courtyard from his office along with an unlimited amount of credits to fulfill his every desire.

 

Kylo laughs inwardly. If only the First Order knew of his deepest desire: a girl with flowing brown hair, sun-kissed skin, and powers far beyond their limited capabilities of understanding. A force-sensitive scavenger with ties to the Resistance. A girl he would betray the First Order for.

 

He finds his connection with said scavenger to be the only break from his bleak existence trapped in a schedule that leaves him tired and unfulfilled. The Force gracefully connects them in their private moments when no interference threatens to tear them apart.

 

It’s the times when she appears to him at night in his private quarters he enjoys the most. They tend to argue less, perhaps out of exhaustion, and she always looks so raw and beautiful. He could sit for hours gazing upon the delicate features of the not so delicate woman. It’s only during these late-night hours she allows it.

 

When she fades from view much sooner than he would like, as she always does, he feels his frustration swell within him as his erection aches against his standard black trousers. Damn her. This shouldn’t happen. She’s the enemy.

 

_I’ll destroy her_.

 

Images of Rey screaming, calling out his name, come into his mind. She’s not in pain, quite the opposite. His mind fills with images of her screaming in pleasure as his cock drives harder into her depths. The tension within him is too much to withstand and he takes himself in hand. He pumps hard and fast as he imagines Rey’s petite frame in his bed begging him to make her his queen as he fucks her raw.

 

_I’ll destroy her._

Regret washes over him when he finishes. Foolish boy, too weak to overcome desires of the flesh. He could have given her everything. She chose to leave. Chose the enemy. He will not let his feelings cloud his judgement. He will not let her have power over him.

 

-

 

Another stressful day has caught the Supreme Leader in its clutches. He can’t focus. He hasn’t heard from Rey in a standard week. The sun has just set when Kylo feels a disturbance in the Force. He frantically looks around, expecting Rey to appear before him in his office. He finds himself alone. He tries to ignore it and returns his attention to the bickering generals on his datapad. He halfheartedly listens as they propose one meaningless thing after another for his approval.

 

The voices on his datapad become background noise as the Force again calls him to attention. He can’t shake the feeling. Whatever it is, it concerns Rey. He shouldn’t be here. He needs to be alone in his quarters, away from the First Order. He rises from his desk and swiftly exists his office leaving behind several screaming generals.

 

He practically runs across the grand courtyard separating the old senate building and the newly built apartments for First Order elite. His guards see his frantic approach and have his designated elevator waiting for him when enters the lobby. The Force is buzzing as he ascends to the top floor.

 

The doors open into the grand main room of the penthouse, with its plush seating and opulent décor, clearly designed for a supreme leader of an empire. The room is lit only by the lights of the metropolis below, flooding in from the viewport that takes up a majority of the opposite wall. He stands in confusion. The Force is humming with a strength he hasn’t felt since—Rey.

 

He descends the few steps into the vast living space and feels a gentle breeze. His head turns to the entrance of the balcony. Covered mostly by lush, velvet fabrics, the opening now brings a pleasant breeze Kylo himself has not indulged in since his relocation. The curtains sway leisurely as he slowly approaches and makes out the definitive figure of the girl from Jakku.

 

He makes no effort to hide his approach, announcing his presence without words. She slowly turns as she senses him and the light breeze catches her brunette locks just right. Her eyes gleam in the Coruscant city lights as they lock on his across the room. She slowly approaches and his breath hitches. He should inwardly curse himself for such weakness but his thoughts are on nothing else but the woman closing in on him.

 

Gone are the scavenger rags of Jakku. Gone are the wool wrappings of Ahch-To. She stands before him now in a red gown that hugs every inch of her toned physique. It’s a simple gown that hangs from her shoulders and pools at her feet. Oh, but Maker, it _clings_. A matching cape is draped over her, the edges catching in the breeze, giving her an image of mysticism. She moves from the balcony into the room where he stands, but doesn’t speak.

 

“You’re actually here,” he says more to himself than her, not quite believing his eyes. She does look a vision. Perhaps the lack of sleep is finally getting to him and he’s hallucinating her presence. Just another connection through the Force. Perhaps he’s fallen asleep at his desk and this is one elaborate dream the Force is taunting him with. No—he knows this is real. He _feels_ it.

 

She softly nods, her eyes never leaving his.

 

“But why?” He searches her eyes for answers, reaches out with the Force, but she’s like a blank canvas. He’s confused. She should be angry. After the events on Crait, she looked at him with such distain. Her force signature only confirmed her true feelings.

 

Has she come here to kill him? He’s waiting for her to respond, perhaps go for his lightsaber, physically attack him, anything. Instead, she stands there motionless with a look in her eyes he’s never seen before. This must be a trap, surly. The last time they were physically together, she went for his grandfather’s lightsaber then left him unconscious.

 

“Did my mother send you?” He accuses angrily. “Have you brought the Resistance here?”

 

He’s stunned when he sees tears well in her eyes. What could provoke such a response? Even that day in her cell, she showed more strength. The Force hums between them and he senses her conflict. The Resistance. Something’s happened. He can _feel_ it.

 

This woman who has resisted him at every turn now stands in his private quarters at the heart of the First Order looking helpless. He slowly approaches her with concern, expecting her to pull away. She holds his gaze as he draws nearer. He’s reminded of a similar experience in an elevator with a promise to help.

 

Her tears have slowed and she draws in a shaky breath. He anticipates her next words.


	3. Chapter 3

_I know you are a man of honor_

_I'm so sorry to bother you at home_

_But I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone…_

 

Rey stands before him like a wounded animal. She’s projected her distress through the Force and Ben has taken the bait.

 

He’s looking at her expectantly, no doubt waiting for the story of how she came to be standing before him in the heart of the First Order. She’d gone over her story hundreds of times; so much so, she almost believes it herself. She silently prays to the Force that the man in front of her is too distracted by the dress to be too critical of her words.

 

“I know you are a man of honor,” she compliments. He raises his dark eyebrows. Given their short history, he must think her mad for describing her supposed enemy in such a way, but Rey truly believes it. Hidden away, under all the murder and manipulation, Ben Solo is a man of honor.

 

“I’m sorry to bother you at home, but I don’t know where to go,” she pleads in soft desperation.

 

He’s looking at her in confusion and disbelief. He doesn’t yet trust her. And why should he? After her rejection on Snoke’s ship, she left him unconscious while she fled back to the Rebellion. And now he’s accusing her of bringing them here. Of course, he would think her presence was a trap. He’s spent his whole life in a web of lies and deceit, failed by the people who should have loved him most.

 

“I came here all alone,” she reassures him with a gentle hand placed on his arm. His gaze travels down to her touch then back to the shimmering depths of her eyes. _Search your feelings… You know it to be true._

 

“What happened?” He inquires with a softness that surprises them both.

 

Rey removes her hand from him and distances herself. Their proximity overwhelming her senses. Turning from him, she takes a breath, clearing her mind. She gazes out into the vast cityscape below, taking a moment to enjoy the unique beauty of the concrete jungle.

 

“After I returned to the Resistance and we escaped Crait, they began… mistreating me.”

 

She chances a look over her shoulder to see Kylo’s dark eyes baring into her with skepticism, but she presses on, “I told them of the events that transpired onboard Snoke’s ship… How you betrayed him to save me. They were shocked, to say the least.” She watches small aircraft zoom below. “I tried to explain my actions. I told them of our connection. They wouldn’t listen. They said you killed him because you wanted his power. They thought I was a double agent because I helped you. They said I was colluding with the enemy to destroy the Resistance.”

 

She once again chances a look at him. She sees his body stiff in anger. A storm is brewing in his eyes and she knows she’s got him hooked. He’s hanging on every word now.

 

“One day, suddenly they’re up and gone. They exiled me in the Outer Rim. I barely had enough to gain passage to Coruscant.”

 

She turns back, once again taking in the sights of the city. She’d never seen so many lights blurring together. She could take in this view for hours, she thinks.

 

“I knew the headquarters of the First Order were here, but I didn’t know how to reach you once I arrived. I had no credits, no food. A brothel showed me kindness until a drunk patron let it slip where the Supreme Leader resides. The girls lent me new clothes for disguise and enough for transportation here. It was simple enough to use the Force to have your guards allow me passage.”

 

This part of her story was not a fabrication. On her journey from Theodosia to Coruscant, Rey realized one fatal flaw in her plan. She had no idea how to seduce anyone. She spent her life covering her body from the harsh desert sands. Sex was not a luxury she could or ever wanted to indulge in. Not until he came along.

 

Upon arriving to the capital city, Rey decided it best to invest in some research before barging in to the private quarters of the Supreme Leader. In the underground, she passed many risqué establishments before being taken in by some girls who looked well experienced in the art of seducing men. There she was taught many things that would make a smuggler blush.

 

Rey had not anticipated the importance of clothing in these lessons. Rey always dressed out of necessity for the Jakku desert, never for looks. The working girls, dressed in fine silks of rich color procured the red gown and cape for the scavenger. They undid the buns from her hair and added a touch of makeup. When Rey saw herself, she felt like a new woman. The type of woman who could hold power over the most powerful man on the planet.

 

She senses the rage building inside of him over her story. His anger over her supposed mistreatment at the hands of the Resistance far exceeds any anger he can have towards his underqualified guards. Being one of the last Force users, of course his guards hadn’t been trained to withstand Jedi mind tricks. She’d slipped in without them ever knowing.

 

Rey draws close to him once again, the electricity between them palpable. She gazes up into his eyes with a desperation she doesn’t have to fake. His intense gaze never leaves her.

 

“Ben, when we were last together on Snoke’s ship, you asked me to join you. I want to know if that offer still stands. I don’t have the means to go on without you.”

 

He blinks, stunned. Had he heard her correctly? His silence worries her. Perhaps her rejection was unforgivable in his eyes and he’s going to cast her aside just like her parents.

 

She quietly begs, “Please, Ben, you’re my only hope.”

 

Her eyes plead with his. He softens under her gaze, his anger dissipating.

 

He withdraws from her quickly, breaking the spell. He disappears into another room without a word, leaving Rey behind stunned. Had she read this wrong? Does he not want her anymore? Before panic can set in, he returns with a datapad.

 

“You must be starving from your journey,” he passively comments. “Will you join me for dinner?”

 

She lets out the breath she didn’t know she was holding and smiles her approval. He’s accepted her. Her mission has not yet failed.

 

“Give me a minute to order the food and then I’ll make arrangements to have rooms prepared for you. Any requests?”

 

“You’re too kind. No, anything is better than what I had on Jakku.” She doesn’t know if he meant the food or quarters but her statement stands for either.

 

Rey watches as Kylo takes a seat on a dark cushion in the seating area. He makes quick work ordering a meal from the personal kitchens the First Order has supplied for the building. He next composes a communication for the facilities manager of the First Order rebuild of Coruscant, a man Kylo had personally dealt with during his own relocation to the new capital.

 

His arrangements give Rey an opportunity to be alone with her thoughts. Standing before him once again, Rey felt the conflict within him renewed and stronger than ever. She didn’t need the Force to tell her that his conflict pertained to more than just the light. She could sense his longing for her. The ache in his heart.

 

She hates lying to him. Rey has never enjoyed lying but learned to keep it as a skill set in the harsh realities of the Jakku desert. She knew presenting the Resistance in a bad light would be a sweet spot to hit with Kylo, a way to earn his trust. Whatever resentment he held towards his mother and her group of rebels obviously fed into the story Rey created.

 

She’s pulled out of her thoughts when Kylo stands before her with an outstretched hand. The déjà vu is not lost on them. This time she takes it and he leads her to a room with an elegant table where droids are setting down plate after plate of food she’d never seen before. The room is filled with new and exciting scents. This is a meal made for a king.

 

She removes her cloak and one of the droids carries it away.  Kylo holds a seat out for her and she smiles. As she sits, Kylo’s eyes hungrily take in the new expanses of flesh exposed to him. He takes a seat across from her. They begin to sample the various cuisine; Rey asking questions about every item.

 

The food only begins to satisfy their appetites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback has been and is greatly appreciated!
> 
> I'm slowly figuring out how tumblr works so come say hi! I'm creichh there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've all been waiting for ;)

_That's when I began to pray:_

_Lord, show me how to_

_Say no to this_

_I don't know how to_

_Say no to this_

_But my God, she looks so helpless_

_And her body's saying, "Hell, yes."_

_In my mind I’m tryin’ to go_

_Then her mouth is on mine, and I don’t say…_

_No_

 

Against her best efforts, Rey stifles a yawn as the droids remove the last remaining remnants of their exquisite meal. Kylo catches the gesture, however, realizing her efforts to make her way back to him to be quite tiring.

 

He stands and offers her a hand. She hesitates a moment, looking at his now ungloved hand.

 

“I’m sure you must be exhausted from your journey. Come. I’ll show you where you can sleep this evening,” he explains.

 

Once again, she sets her delicate hand in his and the Force glows in contentment. He guides her across the grand main room through a short corridor to his sleeping quarters.

 

The First Order has left no stone unturned when preparing the Supreme Leader’s quarters. His bedroom contains the same elegance as the rest of the apartment. Black marble tile and lush fabrics of red and gold accent the room. Closets filled with his black wardrobe line the opposite wall. At the center of the room is a spacious bed much too large for one person. Most nights its emptiness mocked him.

 

She stands in the middle of the rooms, her eyes inspecting every detail. Kylo shifts awkwardly as she remains silent. He hopes she hasn’t gotten the wrong idea.

 

He stammers, “I hope this is alright. These are the only sleeping quarters I have. After your ordeal, you deserve proper rest on a proper bed. I’ll have a droid change the linens.” He rubs the back of his neck. Maker, he wishes she’d say something.

 

“Your rooms should be ready by tomorrow. I’ll stay in the main room,” he adds, hoping to quell any fears she may still hold of the man she calls monster.

 

She’s still looking around the room, lost in thought, when he chances a look at her stunning figure in red. Then it hits him. “Clothes! You’ll want to change, I’m sure.” He runs a hand through his hair nervously. “I’ll order a new wardrobe to be arranged for you, but in the meantime, help yourself to anything in the closets. Anyway, I’m sure you’d like some privacy and I should head back-”

 

He’s rambling and she knows it. She turns to look upon him with sereneness and something he doesn’t recognize on her small features. She approaches him and stops his musings with a slender finger to his full lips. He’s taken aback by her unexpected touch. Her eyes bore into his with a predatory fierceness as they stand toe to toe. The electricity between them ignites once again.

 

She slowly moves her finger from his lips to his strong chin then along his jawline. He stands rigid as he watches her with trepidation. This is not a girl nervous to be in the Supreme Leader’s quarters, but rather a woman set on her desires. He watches as her hand travels down her décolletage and catches on the straps of her gown. Their eyes lock as she pulls on the material and lets the red fabric pool at her feet.

 

Oh, Maker, she’s worn nothing under the gown. In one swift motion, she’s bared herself to him and his mind goes foggy. Her cheeks take on a rosy hue that matches her nipples. He’s never seen a sight more beautiful. Before his mind can catch up, she’s leading him by the hand toward his bed. He stands at the edge of the bed frozen as she sinks back into the bed with her legs tantalizingly spread before him.

 

“Stay,” she pleads huskily, beckoning him.

 

He feels like he can’t breathe. Frozen in place, he silently prays to his source of strength, “Lord Vader, show me how to say no to this. I don’t know how to say no to this. Maker, she looks so helpless. And her body’s saying hell yes—”

 

She’s reaching for him and he’s drawn to her like a magnetic pull. Everything is hazy except her. His body is moving closer of its own fruition. She lays before him and his mind is reminded of her sprawled out before him as he slayed his master. The memory clears the haze enough and he violently withdraws from her reach.

 

The dark sider once again petitions in his mind, “ _No_! Grandfather, show me how to say no to this. I vowed to destroy her. The Jedi, the enemy. I… I thought she was the enemy. Surely, this is a trap.”

 

_By the strength of your training, I will not be seduced…_

 

She’s looking at him expectantly; her resolve unchanged. Not taking his silence as rejection, she slowly crawls across the bed to him. He struggles to swallow. She’s kneeling before him, gazing into his eyes. He’s trying to look anywhere but her perfectly petite breasts or her patch of soft curls below her navel. She places her hand on his chest over his heart, and his eyes flutter close.

 

As if sensing his conflict in the Force, she purrs, “Why do you think I’m here?”

 

With her hands on his body, he is beyond the point of rational thought. She wraps her arms around his neck and buries her lithe hands in his hair. A low groan escapes him. She directs him to look at her. Their eyes are a mixture of desire and conflict.

 

“I came for you, Ben.”

 

Then her lips are on his and he can think of nothing else. His grandfather forsook the Jedi Order to be with his true love. What does he know? Kylo’s strong arms wrap around Rey’s naked frame and he’s lost. His hands roam her soft skin as he gives in to her kiss.

 

He’s acutely aware that he’s severely overdressed. He begrudgingly separates himself from her supple lips. She whimpers in protest. He makes quick work of removing his shirt and boots, and once again they are entwined. The feeling of her perfect breasts against his bare chest brings out a low moan from both of them.

 

Her hands are wandering his chest with reckless abandon, and he inwardly laughs at the memory of her bashfulness at seeing him the first time. Clearly, her shyness has left her. She’s desperately groping at his newly exposed flesh. So, she liked what she saw, after all, he smirks inwardly.

 

Without breaking their passionate kiss, his hands grab her behind the knees and wrap her legs around his waist as her arms tighten around his neck. Her body clings to him as he crawls on the bed. He sets her down on the plush surface, his weight pinning her down. She’s panting as his strong thighs straddle her hips. His mouth descends on her neck, kissing and biting the sensitive area, and she moans. Her fingers dig into his thighs, desperate to bring him closer.

 

His mouth blazes a trail across her skin, travelling down between her breasts. His hungry eyes lock with hers for a moment and her breath hitches as he thumbs a nipple. He takes the other rosy bud into his mouth, and she gasps. Her body is on fire with a need she’s never known before. She’s drowning in their passion. She needs his touch like she needs oxygen.

 

He continues his ministrations on her other erect nipple, nipping lightly. She moans as her grip tightens on his upper legs. He smirks into her breast. _Oh, this is just the beginning, my love_.

 

Growing up, Ben Solo gained his knowledge of the fairer sex from his fellow male compatriots, whether it was the adolescent gossip of the padawans or the locker room talk of the First Order officers. Ben was always silent on the topic, having nothing to contribute from his inexperience. Most discussions he found repelling, but listened out of curiosity and insecurity. He loathed the idea of feeling weak in front of anyone, let alone a woman in the throes of passion. So, like with any weakness, he learned what he could to turn it into a strength.

 

He moves further down her body, away from her grasp. His mouth leaves a trail of searing kisses down to her navel. She sighs her contentment. He nudges her knees apart and lowers himself between her toned legs. Her eyes are a mixture of confusion and anticipation as he hovers above her wet folds. He can’t help the smirk that graces his face. Holding her gaze, he dips his tongue into her center and her eyes widen at the new sensation. He focuses his attention on her clit and her hands fly into his raven hair. Her eyes close as her head falls back, giving in to the pleasure his tongue is providing.

 

To him, he’s never seen anything more exquisite as Rey lost in the depths of ecstasy. Especially when _he’s_ the one responsible for the delicious sounds coming from her swollen lips. He continues lapping at her clit then slowly slips one finger into her. She moans in approval.

 

Maker, she’s so tight. His cock is throbbing, desperate for her sex. But he doesn’t want to hurt her, ever again. He needs to ease her into this, ease them both. He slowly pumps his finger once, twice.

 

She moans, “More. Ben, please, more.”

 

He pumps a few more times before he slowly adds a second finger. She lets out a guttural moan and his cock throbs in response. Two fingers now pulse in and out of her heat. The same two fingers that with one fierce curl sliced his master in two. He curls his fingers inside her at the brief memory and she screams.

 

“Yes, Ben! Right there!”

 

His head snaps up in confusion, but repeats the motion. She’s moaning so loud now. He continues, making sure with each thrust to hit that sweet spot. She wraps her thighs around him, bringing his head back down to her heat. He’s more than happy to oblige. His tongue circles her clit and his fingers thrust repeatedly into her.

 

Her thighs begin shaking and he knows she’s close. She’s panting, and moaning, and crying out for him. She’s holding on to his hair so tight he worries she’ll pull it out. Then she’s convulsing and calling out his name, coming with force underneath him. He trails kisses along her skin as she rides out the waves of pleasure. He withdraws from her and slowly moves his way back to her blissful face. Her hands move from his hair to the sides of his face as she kisses him soundly. Knowing she’s tasting herself on his lips makes his cock strain against his pants, begging for release.

 

Before he knows what’s happening, Rey has hooked her leg through his and is flipping him, using some assistance from the Force to get his massive frame off and pinned under her. Her legs straddle his waist and she grinds down on his erection. He groans and his hands fly to her hips, desperate to create that delicious friction his cock sorely craves. She grabs his wrists, pinning them above his head in an effort to show who is really in control here.

 

When she sees he understands, she kisses him soundly and her hands begin to trail down his strong arms then to his toned torso. She separates from the kiss with a wicked gleam in her eye. She’s slowly crawling down his body, careful to let her breasts drag along the bare skin of his torso. His hands twitch, desperate to touch her, but forces them to stay put. Rey clearly has a plan and who is he to interfere?

 

He watches as her slender fingers wrestle with the fasteners on his black pants. Once undone, her fingers hook into the waistline and pull. Her patience for the shielding garment gone. He lifts his hips to assist her as much as he can without doing it for her. She’s clearly taking pleasure in undressing him.

 

She discards the material across the room without thought and turn her gaze to his newly exposed flesh. Her cheeks flush red as she takes in the sight of erect penis. He almost feels embarrassed under her careful scrutiny. Had she never seen this before? Of course, she hadn’t. An orphan of the Jakku desert could barely survive, let alone _enjoy_ the pleasures life had to offer.

 

She moves from her kneeling position at his feet closer to his pelvis. He doesn’t take his eyes off her as her hand reaches out to wrap around his member. Her grip, nowhere near as strong as when he takes himself in hand, yet every bit, if not more so, as pleasurable, elicits a low moan from his parted lips.

 

Her eyes slowly raise to meet his and he sees her innocence, truly, for the first time. Every time they had faced off before, she protected herself behind a steely defense and hard eyes. Now she kneels before him, bared in every sense, and he sees her for what she really is underneath all those layers—a scared girl trying to find her place in the universe.

 

Destiny has brought them here this night, two virgins discovering one another. Together they commit treason of the heart.

 

Her hand moves down his length, then back up, and his eyes close at the sensation. She repeats the motion, this time with more confidence and strength. He groans and forces his eyes open. He wants to ingrain this sight into his memory forever. Rey’s hand, once only seen wrapped around his grandfather’s lightsaber, now wraps around his cock.

 

Her strokes are maddening. He has to touch her. He brings her mouth up to his, hungrily tasting her. She meets his hunger with her own, and soon their tongues are battling for dominance. His hands wander the soft curve of her back then further to cup her ass. She moans into his mouth. Her wet center hovers tantalizingly above his cock.

 

_Maker, I can’t say no to her._

 

He flips them, without needing the Force, only breaking their kiss for a moment. She’s under him once again, panting. Their hands are everywhere, groping each other desperately. She hooks her legs around his waist, and he guides himself into her awaiting heat. They both moan at the sensation. He stays still, letting Rey adjust to the size of him. Her tightness is driving him crazy.

 

He feels her relax then slowly begins to move. Their eyes are locked on one another as they experience this new sensation together. He moves in and out of her at a controlled pace and her hands go to his hair. He’s starting to realize this may be one of his favorite things Rey does. His lips go to her neck as he continues to thrust into her. She’s moaning into his ear and his cock responds. His pace quickens and she calls out her approval.

 

“Oh, Maker, yes! Harder, Ben!”

 

He grunts primitively and follows her orders. He’s pounding into her now and her hands cling to his back for support. He feels her nails dig into his flesh. Pain is replaced by insurmountable pleasure as he continues this wild pace. The Force around them is vibrating and glowing in a way neither have ever seen. She’s shaking and crying out and he knows she’s close. He’s on the edge of his own orgasm, but he refuses to fall without her. Her muscles clench around him and with a final, powerful thrust he’s pouring his seed into her. Across the room a decorative glass vase shatters at the force of their combined orgasm. It goes unnoticed as they ride out the waves of pleasure flowing between them.

 

He stays within her until their breathing has slowed and he’s softened. He collapses next to her on the spacious bed. She turns to rest her head on his chest. That’s when the broken glass catches her attention.

 

“Ben! The vase!”

 

He turns his head and laughs with that famous Solo smirk.

 

“Well I guess we don’t truly know the power of the Force.” She looks at him in mild horror. “I’ll have all fragile items removed though. Just in case,” he winks.


	5. Chapter 5

_I wish I could say that was the last time_

_I said that last time. It became a pastime_

 

She’d gotten up to use the refresher attached to his sleeping quarters, leaving him with his thoughts. She takes in her appearance in the mirror. Her hair is a frightful mess. Her lips are swollen. But most importantly, she recognizes the look of conflict in her eyes. The look she’d so often seen on the face of Ben Solo.

 

She’s successfully completed phase one of her mission. She should feel elated. And yet in the afterglow of their consequential love-making, she feels guilty. He trusted her so completely when she came to him and she’s deceived him. She knew lying would be difficult, but in the aftermath of their intimacy, she feels torn. She hates the First Order, yet she can’t hate the man who calls himself Kylo Ren. She could feel the light within him as he was within her.

 

She’s realized now the hole she’s begun burying herself in. Yes, her story gained his trust and earned a place by his side, but his hate for the Resistance has only grown. How can she possibly get him to turn with so much hate in his heart? Rey knows she walks a delicate line. Replacing hate with love will take time. For both of them.

 

Playing the seductress had been empowering for Rey. Every preconceived notion, every façade, every inhibition fell away with the silk material. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t want him. The pull towards him began the second he removed that damn mask. And again, he stood before her, unmasked in every sense. She took particular pleasure in watching Ben squirm under her naked gaze.

 

When he finally gave in… The Force sang.

 

She looks once again in the mirror with resolve. No more lies. From here on out, it will be just him and her. The prince and the scavenger.

 

She returns to the bed to find Ben asleep. He looks at peace, something she’s never seen before. She smiles. This plan might just work. She crawls into bed next to him and instinctively his arm wraps around her. She drifts to sleep quickly.

 

-

 

She wakes to the morning sun drifting in through the stately windows of the Supreme Leader’s bedroom. She feels the man in question behind her, holding her close. His presence is made known by his wandering hand and his hardness pressed against her back. She turns over, surprising him, and kisses him soundly. He quickly responds with his own passion.

 

In one swift motion she has him on his back with her legs straddling him. She rubs her heat against his swollen cock and he groans. She continues to tease him with her folds as she licks her way up his chest. She replicates his movements from the previous night on his own nipples. She continues her journey to his earlobe where she nips and sucks on the tender flesh. His moan makes her smile.

 

“Rey, please-”

 

She draws back and looks at him innocently. “Please, what?”

 

His voice straggled with desire, he begs, “I need you.”

 

She smiles. She knows she’s in control. She grabs his throbbing cock and guides it into her center. They both moan at the sensation. He grabs her hips as she slowly moves up and down the length of him. His face is one of pure desire. She can’t help but admire him, so beautiful even after being marred by her lightsaber. Without thinking, she leans forward and kisses him. They relish in it before she returns her attention to her movements below. He grabs her breasts causing Rey to call out.

 

Her pace quickens and his hips raise to meet hers. His strong hands lethargically move down her body and find the erect bud hiding amongst her curls. His thumb circles her as she continues to bounce on his cock and she’s calling out. Luckily there’s no neighbors to complain about the noise.

 

She’s beginning to tighten around him and he knows he’s close. A couple more thrusts and they’re falling together once again.

 

Panting heavy, she rolls off of him but stays close. He surprises her by leaning forward to kiss her. This time he is more gentle and affectionate, qualities she never thought she would apply to the man before her. But, then again, she never thought she’d be laying naked in his bed. Oh, how her world turned upside down in such a short period of time.

 

His hand moves to caress the side of her face. He parts with her lips to gaze into her eyes. He expresses so much with those eyes without ever muttering a word. She feels hypnotized by those dark brown orbs, as if they bare into the very depths of her being. The Force is so strong between them, nothing else matters.

 

Time ticks by slowly as they gaze into one another’s eyes. So much needs to be said but neither dares to ruin the moment. Finally, Rey asks hesitantly, “What now?”

 

He slowly sighs. His hand stills on her face. “I want you to stay with me, Rey. I won’t push you away like Skywalker or the Resistance. I’ll take care of you. You’ll want for nothing. I meant every word of what I said that day with Snoke. Well, maybe not the nothing comment.”

 

He looks down, a shadow of regret and guilt gracing his face. Her hand moves into his hair, her eyes encouraging him to continue, a silent sign of forgiveness and understanding.

 

“You’re not nothing, Rey. You’re everything. Wherever I go, I want you by side,” he declares

 

Her hand mirrors his, lightly stroking the scar she’s forever marked him with. Gently, she affirms, “I only want you, Ben.”

 

In that quiet moment, as they take each other in, Rey’s stomach growls. To her surprise, Ben laughs. Truly laughs.

 

“Sounds like there’s a part of you that disagrees with that statement,” he amuses.

 

Rey blushes.

 

“Come, I’ll have breakfast prepared for us. I’ll need to head to my office soon before any generals come breaking down the door,” he jeered.

 

He kisses her gently before rising to dress in his usual black garb. He tosses Rey a soft black shirt that turns into a dress on her thin frame and a pair of pants with a tie at the waist for her to synch up. She smiles gratefully. As she dresses she catches another smirk grace his lips and blushes. To her frustration, she’s starting to fall in love with that cocky expression inherited from his father.

 

He leads her by the hand back to the dinning area where he orders an assortment of fruit and pastries Rey has never heard of. She greedily consumes what is placed in front of her and catches Ben amusingly watching her mid-bite. She tries to ignore the warmth creeping into her cheeks and returns to eating the exotic delicacies.

 

They finish their meal quickly, famished from their night’s activities. Ben raises from his chair, preparing to leave, and Rey panics. What did she expect to happen? That she’d show up, fuck him, and he’d immediately renounce the First Order? Of course not. She’d be foolish to have such naïve expectation, yet a small part had hoped it’d be that easy.

 

She grabs his hand quickly and he stills. “What should I do while you’re gone?”

 

“Stay here. It’s the safest place for you to be right now. The First Order thinks you killed Snoke and we can’t risk you being discovered by any sympathizers. You could have already been spotted in the city and rumors only grow. We can only hope any news will go through me.”

 

Clinging to him still, she enquires, “How long will you be gone?”

 

“I’m typically gone until dark but I won’t let them keep me from you. Promise.” He smiles.

 

She still looks worried and he kisses her forehead. She sadly smiles as he parts.

 

-

 

Rey spends the day contemplating her developing feelings for Ben Solo and her plan to seduce him to the light. Already she’s seen him share joy and passion, something she was unsure his dark heart could possess. His devotion to her came as a shock; something Rey couldn’t quite grasp. Yet, the Force brings an understanding to their relationship that comforts the orphan.

 

When she’s not stuck in her head, she watches holovids and practices lightsaber forms. She stares out at the vast cityscape before her in wonder. From above it looked so beautiful, yet Rey knew the ugly truth that lied beneath. Almost a metaphor for the First Order, she amuses to herself.

 

Just as he predicted, Ben doesn’t return to the apartment until that evening. He enters the main room looking haggard. Without a word, he makes his way to her side on the couch. His long limbs sprawl next to her as his head tips back to rest on the black cushion. His dark eyebrows bunch together above closed lids.

 

She doesn’t need the Force to sense his distress. She strokes his hair lovingly and he leans into her touch. She sends her light through the bond to comfort him and he sighs, letting it wash over him.

 

Softly, she prods, “What’s wrong?”

 

Without moving a muscle, he responds, “The First Order.”

 

With his eyes closed, Rey takes the liberty of wearing her surprise on her face. She continues stroking his hair, hoping for him to elaborate. He opens his eyes, concentrating on an unforeseen spot of the ceiling.

 

“I didn’t expect transition of power to be easy, but I face opposition at every turn. And every day I discover more secrets hidden from me by Snoke. More manipulation, corruption, and lies.”

 

His anger bubbles up for a moment then he looks at her and softens.

 

“I’m starting to think my whole life was a lie,” he admonishes.

 

Rey knows she can never fully understand the complicated man before her. His confession tightens around her heart as she pictures a beautiful young boy with a mop of raven hair being manipulated like a Dejarik game piece. She can imagine his loneliness, much like her own. This man is not evil, just a product of the evil around him.

 

Before she can respond, he shakes his head and continues. “The corruption in the First Order is so much deeper and further reaching than I originally predicted. Rey, we need to bring a new order to the galaxy. No First Order. No Republic.”

 

His eyes are aflame with determination that takes Rey’s breath away. He grabs her hands and his gaze bares into her soul.

 

“We’re going to bring down the First Order from the inside.”


	6. Chapter 6

_A month into this endeavor_

_I received a letter_

…

_I hid the letter and I raced to her place_

_Screamed, "How could you?!" in her face_

 

Taking down the First Order from the inside was going to take time, Kylo knew. A careful political game would need to be played to avoid suspicion. Kylo’s reminded of the fable his Uncle Luke used to tell the padawans: throw a frog into boiling water, it will immediately jump out. Place the frog in tepid water, bring slowly to a boil, and the amphibian will not sense the danger until too late.

 

Piece by piece, day by day, Kylo would chip away at the old order and from Snoke’s ashes would rise a new and glorious regime of order and balance.

 

Kylo spends his days making strategic plans in his office and his nights making love to Rey in his bed. He finds each passing day harder to leave her side. Her radiant light beaming from her equally enticing body calls to him and he cannot resist her. She is his weakness that gives him strength.

 

-

 

It had been a day unlike any other. Kylo continued to play his game of human chess, one piece at a time, careful to avoid controversy or speculation. Everything seemed to be going to plan, until this particular evening, when a knock came at his office door.

 

The door opens, revealing a tall figure with slick red hair. Kylo is greeted with General Hux’s usual poker face, cold and unfeeling. But for a moment, Kylo catches a devious arrogance pass in the steely green eyes of the young general.

 

Not waiting for an invitation from his superior, the general moves into the middle of the room, hands fisted behind his back. Kylo inwardly sighs. He never liked dealing with Snoke’s lapdog before and today is no exception—especially when Kylo is prudently aware of a half-dressed fugitive in his quarters awaiting his return.

 

“General,” Kylo regards carefully. “What a surprise… I wasn’t aware we were to be meeting.”

 

The general’s lips curve up into a smirk that gives his face a rather reptilian appearance. Kylo can sense through the Force that something’s not right but hides his suspicion from his face.

 

“Oh, we’re not, _Supreme Leader_ ,” he indignantly emphasizes. “But I intercepted something quite interesting while aboard my post on the Finalizer and thought it my duty to deliver the report in person.”

 

Kylo’s impatience with the sly general grows by the second. The only reason Kylo had not removed the general immediately from his post was his power among the First Order. Kylo knew removing Armitage Hux from his rank without cause would stir up too much suspicion, no doubt leading to minor mutiny. Something Kylo could not risk this early in the game. So, for now, he must grin and bear the insufferable general.

 

“General, my time as Supreme Leader is very precious and limited. Get on with it,” Kylo bites.

 

Hux’s nostrils flare slightly but his arrogance only grows. “An encrypted letter from Resistance General Leia Organa. Our code breaker found some very interesting information within its contents.”

 

Kylo forces himself to hold eye contact with the deceitful man before him. He cannot afford to wear his emotions now. He cannot let Hux know of his anger towards his mother for what she and her band of rebels did to Rey. He cannot let Hux know that despite his anger, deep down, he will always love Leia Organa.

 

“Enough with the games!” Kylo roars.

 

Without flinching, one of Hux’s fair hands moves from his back to reveal a small holo projector. The words open up right before Kylo’s eyes in a sprawl of blue. The general smiles maliciously as he observes the confusion Kylo can no longer hide from his face as he reads his mother’s letter.

 

_Rey,_

_I pray this message finds its way to you. It has been a month since you left us and we have not heard word of your well-being or progress. Many have given up on your mission, thinking you now a prisoner of the First Order, but I have not. I can sense the connection you two have and know you’re together. I know there is still good in my son. You helped me to see that. He has done many things that would be considered unforgivable, but the sacrifice he made for you in Snoke’s throne room will be his redemption. I only hope you were able to get to him in time before he was consumed by the dark. Remember your mission. I await the day when you both are back at my side. In the meantime, give Ben a kiss for me._

_May the Force be with you,_

_Leia_

 

As Kylo let’s the weight of Rey’s deception sink in, the ginger general confidently strides closer to the spot where Kylo sits frozen. Leering over the prominent desk, Hux sneers, “Don’t think you’ve fooled anyone about your rebel whore. We know it wasn’t her who killed the Supreme Leader. We have the security footage from the Supremacy. We have every second of your treachery. With the press of a button, the whole galaxy will know of your apostacy.”

 

Kylo’s eyes are ablaze when they rip away from his mother’s words to land on the triumphant general. Kylo can barely focus on Hux’s words over the feeling of betrayal threatening to drown him. Kylo could feel the room closing in on him, threatening to crush him like a trash compactor. Not ready to give up, Kylo waits for the rest of the speech the general has undoubtedly prepared.

 

“You can imagine our surprise when we found out that our Supreme Leader’s apprentice didn’t kill him to take his power, but rather, to save that scavenger slut.”

 

Kylo’s hands clench into fists under his desk, willing himself not to land a punch directly into the general’s nose. Kylo’s urge to defend Rey’s honor had to be suppressed if he wished to hear how deep in bantha fodder he was in. The cocky smile gracing the general’s face only heightens Kylo’s urge to let a fist, or two, fly.

 

“Then when my spies brought me your mother’s letter… it was almost too good to be true! I don’t think the First Order would be too keen to find out their so-called ‘Supreme Leader’ is completely under the spell of a whore sent by the Resistance. Bested by his own cock. Pity, really. Snoke always said you had so much potential. But you and I know the truth. You’ve never had it in you… Ben Solo,” Hux spits.

 

“So! You have two options,” Hux declares. “You can leave quietly and live out your days in exile, a mercy really, or fight and die. I become Supreme Leader either way. And as much as I would love to kill you here and now, I know how to successfully seize power, unlike you.”

 

Kylo sits dazed, shaking his head as he looks at no point in particular. How can he focus when his world is crumbling around him? In his stupor, Kylo vaguely recalls a poem his mother once told him. _The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry._ How did he not see this coming? Had he truly been blinded by his affection for Rey?

 

General Hux’s demands are dwarfed in comparison to Rey’s deceit. Lies. It had all been a lie. Had she ever cared for him, as he cared for her? He sees her plan clearly now. How could he be so naïve to ever think she truly wanted him? Why did it always come down to light versus dark?

 

It’s all too much. His heart is racing. He needs to see her. Needs to know why. _Why, why, why_.

 

Smirking, the general supplies, “You have til sunrise to make your decision. Perhaps you can watch the footage of you killing the Supreme Leader on the holonet to make your choice.”

 

Hux unceremoniously drops the holo letter on Kylo’s desk. He turns on his heels and abruptly exits the room. Kylo’s mind is left reeling. Through the fog, he stumbles for his datapad and pulls up the holonet news. Sure enough, every page is broadcasting the security footage of Kylo turning his grandfather’s lightsaber on Snoke and rescuing the Resistance scavenger-turned-Jedi.

 

The dark is all around him, threatening to consume him, and yet, amongst it all, a beacon of light beckons to him, keeping him from going under.

 

_Rey._

 

He needs to find Rey. Kylo grabs his mother’s letter, hiding it under his cloak, and frantically exits his office.

 

Luckily the general had been foolish enough to confront him alone. Kylo fully expected a squadron to be waiting outside his door, ready to fire. He was met with zero resistance for once in his cursed life and he thanks the Force for this small mercy.

 

He’s erratic as he races across the courtyard to his quarters. Their quarters. The thought stings, and he presses on. His rage builds with every step. Every word of his mother’s letter replays in his head.

 

He pushes past the guards who have not yet heard of his treachery to the First Order and boards the lift to his quarters. To Rey.

 

He bursts into the main room to find Rey just as he had over the past month: scantily clad, sprawled upon one of the plush cushions, reading whatever she could get her hands on, waiting for him to return to her side.

 

Upon hearing him enter, she smiles, but her smile immediately falters when she looks upon his seething expression pointed directly at her.

 

Moving into the room, he yells, “How could you?!”


	7. Chapter 7

**_Half dressed, apologetic_ **

**_A mess, she looked pathetic, she cried:_ **

_Please don't go, sir!_

**_So was your whole story a setup?_ **

_I don't know about any letter!_

**_Stop crying_ **

**_Goddammit, get up!_ **

_I didn't know any better_

**_..._ **

**_I am ruined…_ **

_..._

_Just give him what he wants and you can have me_

_Whatever you want_

_If you pay_

_You can stay_

 

In the month since her arrival on Coruscant, Rey found her time with Ben to be much more pleasurable than she had previously anticipated. She had stopped referring to him as her mission about a week after her arrival when he had cried in her arms after a rather tender love-making. She had never seen this side of Kylo Ren and knew she was witnessing the return of Ben Solo.

 

His depth of feeling knew no bounds and her heart ached with his. This complicated man who endured so much pain and suffering had only created more under the shriveled dictator he cut in two. Now, he was burning it all down. Pride wasn’t enough to describe the vortex of emotions she had for Ben Solo. Their days were spent devoted to taking down the First Order and their nights were devoted to exploring every inch of one another.

 

Together, under a blanket of darkness, they would commit treason of the heart.

 

The sun set just like it had every evening prior, indicating Ben’s impending arrival from his office. In the past month the lovers had fallen into a somewhat comfortable pattern – as comfortable as one could be in the heart of the First Order. In the slowly fading light, Rey set aside the work she had been pouring over and removed herself to their bedroom. Inside their closets, Kylo supplied a wardrobe fit for a queen for Rey. She had protested adamantly but could not deny the beauty and comfort of the material.

 

She removed her loose loungewear in favor of a black bra and panty set covered by Rey’s personal favorite from her new wardrobe – a sheer crimson evening gown with soft red fur lining the cascading hems at her hands and feet. Rey truly felt like a princess in the garment and Ben certainly enjoyed the view. Rey never ended up wearing it for long with her dark prince around.

 

Rey sits, once again, on the plush seating of the main room, waiting for Ben to return. She picks up her datapad, continuing to read from her fictitious novel. On Jakku, Rey never had the luxury of reading as a hobby and now she found herself gorging on the written word.

 

Rey checks the time, noting Ben’s tardiness. Perhaps he was held up in a meeting. Nothing to worry about, she attempts to comfort herself. The minutes tick away slowly as she attempts to focus on her story.

 

A smile quickly graces her lips when she hears the doors open. She’s ready to jump his bones from the anticipation of his arrival but hesitates upon seeing his face. Nothing but rage occupies his eyes and they’re directed at her. Rey swallows as he quickly advances to her.

 

Close to her face now, he screams, “How could you?!”

 

Rey is on her feet instantly, reaching for her enraged lover. Not too long ago, Rey would have been terrified to face this man in battle, but now she stands before him resigned. Her hands reach his arms, but he rips them away in strife.

 

“Ben, what’s wrong?” she asks, but deep down she already knows. Her charade is over.

 

“Why don’t you tell me, traitor?” he seethes.

 

She staggers back, the name cutting her deep. Memories of Kylo Ren swirl in her mind. She once again reaches out, this time with the Force but he pushes her away. Her eyes implore his and amongst the rage she sees hurt. The look of betrayal is undeniable in his glistening orbs.

 

His heartache is palpable through their bond and Rey sinks to the floor in misery with the knowledge that she is the one to blame. Well what did she think was going to happen when he undoubtedly found out? Kylo Ren was not a forgiving man, and Rey can only hope that Ben Solo is.

 

His fists clench as he grows impatient with her silence.

 

“So, was your whole story a setup?” he demands.

 

“I had to gain your trust somehow,” she tearfully begins to explain.

 

She’s not given the chance to continue before Ben begins to storm out of the room. He’s not thinking straight as his anger threatens to consume him.

 

“Please don’t go!” Rey begs, still on her knees.

 

Mercifully, he stops, his shoulders rising and falling in an effort to control his ragged breathing. Rey’s heavy breath matches his own as tears stream down her face.

 

“I wasn’t lying when I said I came for you, Ben. Yes, I lied about how I came to be here, and I’m sorry for that, but you never would have let me otherwise. The Resistance - what’s left of it - never hurt me. They have no part in this.”

 

Ben scoffs as he spins to face her, anger still gripping him. “Oh, that’s rich! Then explain the letter from my mother Hux came storming into my office with.”

 

“Letter? Ben, I haven’t spoken with Leia since I left to join you!”

 

“Stop lying!”

 

“I don’t know about any letter!” she exclaims.

 

Ben produces the holo from his cloak, opening the message before Rey’s pathetic form on the floor. Her wet eyes take in the general’s words. Rey loses any composure she has left as hot tears stream down her face.

 

Kylo flicks off the message and strides back to where Rey kneels in a messy heap of red and black.

 

“Stop crying, dammit. Get up!” he commands. Panic is setting in and Ben paces in front of her running his shaking hands through his hair.

 

“I didn’t know any better,” Rey pleads. She needs him to understand. She never wanted to hurt him. She wanted to take the hurt _from_ him. “I didn’t know about the letter, honest! Your mother knew what I was doing, yes, but this was _my_ idea.”

 

“To what? Save my soul? I’m not a maiden in need of defending,” he fumes.

 

“Ben, I’ve known your conflict as long as I’ve known you. It’s tearing you apart. I told you before Snoke I would help you and that’s what I plan to do.”

 

Suddenly Ben gets a distant look in his eye and whispers, “Snoke…”

 

Rey’s brow furrows in confusion at his sudden change in mood. Their eyes meet for the briefest moment then Rey hears a holo broadcast turn on behind her. She follows Ben’s gaze to where the intergalactic news is running footage of Kylo Ren killing Supreme Leader Snoke. Some reports claim he did it for the power, many claim he did it to save the unnamed Jedi girl. Either way, First Order sympathizers were calling for his immediate removal… by any means necessary.

 

Rey watches in awe. “How? How did they get this?”

 

His eyes never leaving the screen, Ben dazedly supplies, “Hux. Blackmail. He came to my office this evening. He delivered the letter and a threat. Leave or die.”

 

His face is stone cold as his eyes watch report after report of his misdeeds. Rey slowly approaches his stiff body, desperate to give him comfort. Her hands drift towards him of their own will.

 

“Ben-”

 

His hands wrap around her wrists in a secure hold as his gaze again meets hers. Her mind barely registers the holo shutting off behind her. His eyes hold so much depth, Rey fears she could drown in them, lost forever to those pretty dark eyes.

 

“I am ruined,” he laments.

 

“Just give him what he wants and you can have me. Let’s leave this place. Leave the First Order. Come with me to the Resistance. We can be together, Ben,” Rey pleads desperately.

 

Ben’s head shakes in denial, lost in thought. He releases her hands and steps away. His breathing is heavy as his world crumbles around him.

 

Rey rises to her feet with determination. She came to this planet to seduce Ben Solo back to the Light and Force-be-damned if she wasn’t going to succeed.

 

“Let go of your hate. Let the past die. Don’t pay the ultimate price. There’s a place for you with the Resistance.”

 

He’s trembling as she approaches him, her skirt flowing elegantly around her bare feet. She stands before him, eyes pleading.

 

Once again, borrowing from his proposal, she whispers, “Join me. Please.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a better visualization of Rey’s evening gown from this chapter, google Boudoir by D’Lish. Her stuff is seriously GORGEOUS. I couldn’t help but throw it in.
> 
> Thank you so much to all who have reviewed/favorited/followed. Apologizes for the super late update. Life got busy. With a moment to breathe, I have decided to upload the rest of the story.


	8. Chapter 8

_Lord, show me how to say no to this_

_I don't know how to say no to this_

_'Cause the situation's helpless_

_And her body's screaming, "Hell, yes."_

_…_

_There is nowhere I can go_

_When her body's on mine I do not say... {No!}_

 

Ben’s misery is a storm threatening to consume him and Rey’s eyes are the life preserver keeping him from going under. She’s standing before him, pleading with him to hang on.

 

_Join me. Please._

The significance of her words was not lost on him. He almost would have laughed if not for the chaos of his world crashing down around him.

 

He had sacrificed so much; gave everything to the dark side. For what? To build a new order? Finish his grandfather’s conquest? Bring peace to the galaxy? Years slipped through his fingers with nothing to show for it. Nothing but a galaxy at war, a family torn apart, and a soul split in two.

 

Any progress was now burning; set ablaze with one letter. Just like that fateful day on Snoke’s ship, his world is on fire because of one girl.

 

The rebel scum who lied and betrayed him. The beautiful desert flower who stole his heart.

 

He hates her. He loves her.

 

His body is screaming. How could she do this to him?

 

But he knows. She had to. He had given her no other choice.

 

She was right, of course. Had she come to him as an ally of the Resistance, she’d have spent her first night in a cell rather than in his bed. He had been so damaged in the aftermath following Snoke’s death, Rey’s abandonment, and Luke’s humiliation that Kylo had lost all rational thinking.

 

Before Rey came back to him, Kylo was almost completely consumed by the dark side. A shell of a man. Then, like a ray of light from a tower on the shore, she beckoned him back from the dark cliff to guide him safely home to her embrace.

 

His soul _did_ need saving. He could see that now. The crack in his soul was always there, with Snoke continually chipping away deeper and deeper until the death of Han Solo finally split him in two. He left Ben Solo behind on the bridge that day. But Rey, ever the scavenger, retrieved the light from within to bring forth Ben Solo once again.

 

Her delicate hand on his chest brings him back from his thoughts. Her eyes are a contradiction of hope and sorrow as he realizes she’s waiting for him to say something, anything.

 

He’s lost. He can’t stay here, he knows, but how can he go back? How can he face the ghosts of the Resistance? How can he face his mother? The thought turns his stomach. He feels the panic grip his heart once again as he subconsciously shakes his head.

 

Shock. Denial. These are the phases one goes through when grieving a sudden loss. At this moment he knows Kylo Ren is dead. His death was sealed the moment the scavenger burst into his life.

 

Ben pushes away from her, striding to the window. His thoughts are swirling and crashing together and he needs to clear his head. His breathing is labored as he watches the city below flow just as it always has, unaware of the crisis happening at the top.

 

From behind, two hands snake around his waist and travel up to his chest where her palms rest against his pectorals in a comforting embrace. The side of her face rests between his shoulder blades. Her touch is a salve on his broken heart and his eyes shut at the feeling. He feels her love through the bond and takes reprieve in its warmth. For so long he’s felt cold inside, an effect of the Dark, but Rey, the embodiment of Light, ignited his soul and he knows he cannot be without her.

 

The situation’s helpless. There is nowhere else to go. Only with her.

 

Her touch burns a path across his chest as she circles to face him, careful to maintain contact. He feels in a trance as she draws nearer still. Her lips hover next to his for a moment, and, satisfied that he had not once again retreated, she presses her mouth to his in a searing kiss. He knows he should fight it, be disgusted by her betrayal, but with her body on his, he cannot say no. He never could.

 

His hands weave into her hair, desperate to hold her to him amongst the chaos.

 

Their kiss grows frantic with each passing second. Now is not the time for tenderness. Rey’s hands are tearing at his tunic as his hands roam across the sheer material barricading him from her supple skin. Patience wearing thin, he lifts Rey and immediately her legs wrap around his torso. His lips never leave hers as he carries her to the bedroom they’ve shared for over a standard month. He thinks even if they were given a year, it still would not have been enough.

 

He roughly deposits her on the bed and makes quick work of removing the stifling uniform of the Supreme Leader. Clothing removed, he crawls on top of her waiting body. He’s critically aware of how little time is left for them here, leaving him frantic and desperate. He rips away the garment holding her petite breasts, not caring where it lands. He descends on her erect nipple, sucking and biting until her moaning is all he can hear in his head. He moves to the other breast and her hands tangle in his hair.

 

He continues down the length of her body, sliding the black lace garment down her toned legs. He kisses her lower lips with as much fervor as before and she moans her approval. Her fingers pull at his hair as he runs his tongue along her slick folds.

 

Breathless, Rey pleads, “Ben, I need you inside me. Please.”

 

He can do nothing but obey. His cock fits perfectly inside her warmth, a pleasure he would normally take time to enjoy and relish in. However, with the threat of troops coming to knock down the door at any minute, he begins moving quickly. He thrusts fast and hard, frantic to make this moment last but knowing they don’t have the time.

 

Rey is calling out his name and tears well in his eyes.

 

_Ben, Ben, Ben._

He wants to be Ben Solo again and her perfect lips are chanting it like a prayer. He buries his face in the crook of her neck to stop the tears. Instead, he focuses on how her nails dig at his back, how her legs hook around his, how she moans every time he pushes into her, how her eyes fill with such love it leaves him breathless.

 

He’s wildly pounding into her now, desperate for their release. She’s crying out with him, the stress of the previous 24 hours dissipating with each stroke and thrust. Her muscles tense around him and he’s falling with her not long after.

 

His forehead presses against hers as they struggle to catch their breath. His eyes gaze into hers and her hand comes up to stroke the scar she gave him.

 

“I love you,” she breaths with the same intonation as her promise of help to Ben in the elevator aboard Snoke’s ship. He realizes now what she was trying to say.

 

His eyes slightly widen, realizing this is the first time such sacred words have escaped her lips. One look in her eyes and they tell the truth of her words. Her lips turn up into the smallest of smiles as he continues to blatantly stare at her. He kisses her for the briefest moment before holding her gaze once again. His hand covers hers on his face, caressing gently.

 

“Rey, I love you. So much.” He takes a shuddered breath. “And I’m sorry. For everything-”

 

Before he has the chance to spill all the apologies and emotions swelling within him, Rey’s slender finger his upon his full lips, silencing him. He obeys her silent request.

 

“Not now,” she instructes lightly. “There will be more time for apologies on both ends when we’re safely with the Resistance. We’ll never make it if we don’t leave soon.”

 

She’s right. Again.

 

They dress quickly, layering for the journey ahead. Neither knows what awaits them outside their doors, but whatever comes, they’ll face together.


	9. Finale

Leia sits in her quarters in silent contemplation, a luxury she often does not have time or energy to indulge in. Her mind wanders to the girl with golden skin and a golden heart set on saving her son. Not a moment had gone by since Leia watched Rey fly away that she had not worried for the well-being of the young Jedi her brother left behind.

 

Weeks had passed without word, and Leia had grown anxious. Finn’s daily inquiries hadn’t helped matters. That’s why, against her better judgement, the general with a mother’s heart sent a message through her network of spies.

 

Her letter was met with silence and Leia felt herself losing the one thing she always clung to – hope.

 

Now the mature woman sits alone, adding to the worry lines marking her face. Before her mind can wonder any further, frantic banging echoes against the steel entrance of the general’s quarters.

 

Leia sighs, grateful for the moment of peace she was given and thankful she was not left alone with her thoughts for too long. She opens the door to find Lieutenant Connix breathing heavily, a look of panic in her eyes.

 

“General, please forgive the intrusion, but a First Order ship was spotted on our radar and it looks like it’s headed straight for us.”

 

Leia’s thoughts rush to her son and her heart races. The Force swirls within her and she finds her feet moving her towards the landing field.

 

She hears the young blonde call after her, “Should we prepare for attack?”

 

“No,” Leia replies, leaving a stunned officer in her wake, left only to follow without question.

 

* * *

 

 Rey spares a glance at Ben as they break the atmosphere of Theodosia. She doesn’t need the Force to know he’s tense. From her copilot seat in the stolen First Order ship, she leans over to grasp his hand. They continue their descent in silence.

 

Leaving with nothing but the cloaks on their backs and their lightsabers at their hips, the couple escaped Coruscant fairly unscathed. Ben made quick work of rendering his guards unconscious upon their exit from the elevator. They expected to be met by a battalion of stormtroopers, but it appeared General Hux was a man of his word. Without conflict, he pair slipped into the night, hand in hand.

 

Stealing the ship had been easy. Entering Resistance territory in a First Order ship? Now that was the challenge. However, Rey knew nothing would compare to the difficulty Ben would face reuniting with his mother.

 

As they approach the landing strip, Rey notices a lack of blaster fire.

 

“Why aren’t they firing?”

 

Ben looks distant as he answers, “She knows.”

 

Landing, Rey sees Leia standing stoic with Finn, Poe, and Rose behind her. More Resistance members are gathering in the hanger waiting for the scene to unfold.

 

Rey watches Ben swallow nervously. She lightly strokes his arm and his eyes finally meet hers.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

His eyes bare into hers in response as she feels his chaotic energy in The Force. In this moment, he looks like a scared little boy glued to his chair. Rey’s hand moves to his cheek.

 

“Hey. You don’t have to do this alone, remember? I’m right here.”

 

He softly nods and they rise from their seats. Rey watches Leia approach with slight trepidation as the boarding ramp slowly lowers. Standing side by side, Rey wraps her hand around the one that had gripped hers that fateful night on Ahch-To. Sparing one more glance, they descend to face what’s left of the Resistance.

 

She first feels the warmth of the sun. Then she hears the shouts. First from Poe, then from Finn.

 

“It’s Kylo Ren!”

 

“He’s got Rey!”

 

Blasters are trained on them in seconds. Rey’s eyes move to take in the scene around her but stop when she notices that Leia’s eyes have never left her son’s. Rey thinks she almost detects a smirk when she hears the general correct her officers.

 

With a slow shake of her head, Leia declares, “No.”

 

Ben’s eyes don’t focus on the deadly blasters pointed at his chest but rather the grey-haired woman slowly approaching. Rey’s hand slips from his as he steps forward. Instantly, she understands the need for him to do this alone.

 

A hush befalls the crowd now gathered and blasters lower hesitantly.

 

As mother and son draw closer, Rey notes the resemblance they share. Ben was a Solo, no doubt about that, but he was also his mother’s child. All at once Rey understands Maz Kanata’s musings. _If you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people_. Soulful brown eyes mirror one another, unwavering.

 

Standing before her now, his eyes cast down, ashamed. A small hand reaches to cradle the face of her son. A face Leia hasn’t seen in over a decade. She takes in his handsome features, marked by age and guilt. Twenty years of regret escape down her weathered cheeks.

 

A tear falls between them, and his eyes raise to meet hers; neither without tears. With a gentle caress, Leia whispers, “Welcome back, Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you made it this far! This little musical, Star Wars geek really hopes you enjoyed this little story. I love all your comments and feedback.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: creichh
> 
> xoxo


End file.
